


Постлюдия

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто дальше они не могут идти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постлюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Postlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76146) by [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat). 



Время крадется как смышленая кошка, постоянно на волосок от гибели. Они стоят в долине, на которую медленно наползает бледно-персиковый рассвет.

– Можно и здесь, место как место, – говорит Дин, опускаясь на землю. Лжет. Просто дальше они не могут идти.

Сэм опускается на колени рядом с ним, руки задевают пропитанную кровью футболку. Должно быть больно, но Дин льнет к нему вместо того, чтобы отдернуться. Им остается только ждать.

На горизонте уже собирается, тяжело нависая, черная туча, наполненная всем тем, против чего у них нет оружия.


End file.
